


snowbattle

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [26]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	snowbattle

Ein weiterer Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu, aber Anders bemerkte es kaum. Seit Tagen saß der Autor an seinem Schreibtisch, schrieb in seiner engen, ungelenken und vor allem unleserlichen Handschrift Seite um Seite voll, nur um sie dann in einem Wutanfall und mit einem frustrierten Knurren zu zerknüllen und in Richtung des bereits überquellenden Mülleimers zu werfen. Seine Freunde und auch seine Familie wechselten besorgte Blicke miteinander, aber Anders widerstand jedem Versuch sich aus dem warmen Haus in den beißend kalten, bereits nach Weihnachten duftenden Winter hinaus locken zu lassen und ignorierte schließlich auch jeden Versuch einer egal wie gearteten Kontaktaufnahme.  
Er vermisste Lars.  
Lars, der seit zwei Wochen mit den verdammten Seglern irgendwo in südlichen Gefilden weilte …  
Lars, den er nicht erreichen konnte …  
Lars, der ihn nicht zu vermissen schien.  
Obwohl Weihnachten vor der Tür stand.  
Das erste Weihnachten ohne seinen Zwilling seit … seit ihrer Heirat.

„Verdammt ...“, Anders knüllte einen weiteren, eng beschriebenen Zettel zusammen und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, als er feststellte, dass dies die letzte Seite seines Notizblocks gewesen war, „Das fehlt gerade noch ...“ Seufzend begann er in den zahlreichen Schubladen seines Schreibtisches nach einem weiteren Block zu suchen und wand sich, als seine Finger stattdessen einen Geschenkanhänger ertasteten, an die beiden Hasen, die eng zusammengekuschelt in einem Hundekörbchen vor dem Kamin lagen und ihn mit zuckenden Näschen beobachteten, „Habt ihr den Block gefressen?“  
Die beiden Hasen musterten ihr Herrchen neugierig, als Anders nun den etwa handtellergroßen, einhornförmigen Plastikanhänger hervorzog und das regenbogenfarbene Ding stirnrunzelnd von allen Seiten betrachtete, „Gott, ist das Ding hässlich ...“ Die weiße Ophelia quiekte zustimmend, aber Anders hatte nun auf der Rückseite einige Sätze in Lars' unverkennbar ordentlicher Handschrift entdeckt und runzelte die Stirn, als er versuchte die Worte zu lesen, „Hast du mal wieder eine Schreibblockade? Da hilft wohl nur Schokolade.“ Anders schnaubte verstimmt bei dem einfachen Reim, las aber dennoch gequält klingend weiter, „Sei keine Mimose … Such sie bei deiner Lieblingsrose …“  
Anders betrachtete den Einhorneinhänger einen Moment und musste zugeben, dass es ein sehr kreativer Weg war, um ihn abzulenken, selbst wenn der Reim eher gezwungen klang … Mit plötzlich wider erwachtem Elan schob er den Stuhl zurück und verkündete seinen einzigen Zuhörern, den beiden Hasen, „Gut …. Lieblingsrose … Mein Strauß ...“ Ophelia sah ihm träge nach, als ihr Herrchen nun grinsend aus dem Zimmer stürmte und kuschelt sich dann gleich wieder an ihren dunklen Hasenfreund.

Der getrocknete Strauß, das einzige, öffentlich gezeigte Zeichen ihrer geheimen Heirat, stand in einer Kristallvase im verlassenen Wohnzimmer. Anders stürzte zu der alten Anrichte und grinste, als er tatsächlich eine kleine Schokopraline auf einem Seidenkissen und einen weiteren Einhornanhänger, dieses Mal an den trockenen Strauß gebunden, vorfand. „Schokolade hebt die Laune ...“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen und begann die Praline auszupacken und steckte sie in seinen Mund, bevor er versuchte den zweiten Teil des Rätsels zu lösen.  
Rätsel um Rätsel führte ihn, getrieben von seiner Neugier und der erwachten Lust an der Jagd und an Geheimnissen, durch das große, viel zu einsame Haus. Aber anstatt weiterer Schokolade fand er nun rote Handschuhe, einen weißen, scheinbar selbstgestrickten Schal, eine schwarze Mütze und andere, im beißenden, norwegischen Winter nützliche Kleidungsstücke vor. Schließlich fand Anders aber eine letzte Nachricht, die ihn anwies in den verschneiten Garten zu kommen.

Der kalte Wind zerrte an ihm und die, von Böen getriebenen Schneeflocken trübten seine Sicht und kühlten seine Wangen, als er mit gesenktem Kopf durch den tiefen Schnee stapfte. Der große Garten, den Anders durch einen, im Sommer von Lars' geliebten Rosen überwucherten Bogen trat, wurde von einer niedrigen, verfallenen Mauer geschützt, die aber leider gegen den böigen Wind keinen Schutz bot, sodass Anders nun von der vollen Kraft der eisigen Böen getroffen, einen Moment blinzelnd stehen bleiben musste.  
„Anders Haugvad! Ich fordere dich hiermit zu einer Schneeballschlacht heraus!“, Lars' amüsierte, fröhliche Stimme übertönte das Heulen des Windes problemlos und Anders schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Lars?“ „Also? Wie lautet deine Antwort?“, das Jaulen des Windes erstarb und nun entdeckte Anders seinen Zwilling, der hoch aufgerichtet in einer Schneefestung, wie sie sie als Kinder gebaut hatten, stand und ihm mit einem Funkeln in den filz grauen Augen fröhlich und herausfordernd entgegen grinste, „Akzeptierst du meine Herausforderung?“  
Anders grinste, hinter dem weißen Schal verborgen, „Natürlich! Aber, bekomme ich noch etwas Zeit, um meine Festung zu bauen?“ „Mmmmmh ...“, Lars wog einen Schneeball testend in der Hand, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, „20 Minuten … Keine Sekunde länger.“ Lars, eine hoch aufgerichtete, dunkle Silhouette vor dem blendenden Weiß des Winters grinste siegessicher und beobachtete nun mit leuchtenden Augen, wie Anders sich eilig eine eigene Festung baute.  
„Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen.“, unterbrach Lars' Stimme das Tun seines Zwillings, „Irgendwelche letzten Worte, Anders?“ „Los geht’s!“, Anders tastete nach einem der bereits geformten Schneebälle, zuckte dann aber zusammen, als ein erster Schneeball die eisigen Mauern seiner Festung erschütterte, „Hah! Daneben, Larsi! Kannst du es nicht besser?!“

Die Schneeballschlacht dauerte Stunden.  
Schneebälle flogen, ebenso wie Neckereien durch den langsam dunkler werdenden Winternachmittag, aber schließlich brachen die Mauern von Anders' Festung unter einem letzten Angriff von Lars. Anders lag schwer atmend im Schnee und hob müde eine Hand, um seine Niederlage letztlich einzugestehen, „Machst du Gefangene?“  
„Nein!“, Lars' erhitztes Gesicht tauchte plötzlich über Anders auf und dann zog sein Zwilling ihn auch schon auf seine Beine und die filz grauen Augen funkelten, schienen den Sieg förmlich zu feiern, während seine Stimme zu einem rauen Grollen geworden zu sein schien, „Du gehörst jetzt mir … Mein ...“  
Bevor Anders noch etwas erwidern oder überhaupt reagieren konnte, küsste Lars ihn hungrig. Anders vertiefte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, seine Finger verkrallten sich in der Winterjacke seines Zwillings, als er sich an ihn schmiegte und an der Unterlippe zu knabbern begann. Mit einem Seufzen teilten sich Lars' Lippen, gewährten der Zunge Einlass, luden sie förmlich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Spiel ein.  
Zitternd vor Kälte sank Anders schließlich gegen Lars und seufzte, „Gott, ich hab dich vermisst ...“ „Ich dich auch ...“, Lars' lange Finger strichen, durch den dicken Stoff der Jacke nur geisterhaft spürbar, über seinen Rücken, als der Physiotherapeut sich nun erneut zu seinem Zwilling beugte und ihn küsste, „Ich konnte dich doch nicht Weihnachten alleine lassen …“ „Ich will trotzdem eine Revanche!“, Anders' blaue Augen funkelten und Lars gab ein überraschtes Quieken von sich und versuchte sich von seinem Bruder zu lösen, als Anders noch während ihres Kusses Schnee in seinen Nacken rieseln ließ, „Anders … Was?“ „Angst, Haugvad?“, Anders grinste und hob herausfordernd eine Braue, während Lars bereits nach dem nächsten Schneeball griff und ihn nach ihm warf, „Träum weiter, Anders!“


End file.
